Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely applied in various display fields, e.g., in electronic products such as computers, mobile phones and TVs, due to the advantages of light weight, low power consumption, low radiation, capability of greatly saving space, etc.
Currently, the manufacturing process of an LCD panel includes independently manufacturing an array substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate and subsequently allowing the array substrate and the color filter substrate to be cell-assembled together. But when the array substrate and the color filter substrate are cell-assembled together, due to the limitation of alignment accuracy, alignment deviation tends to occur and will also result in the defects such as light leakage and reduced transmittance. When black matrixes (BMs) are designed to be wide enough to avoid the problems, the transmittance of the panel will also be reduced and the backlight cost will be increased.
At present, a method to solve the above problems is to form color filters on the array substrate as well. The technology is generally referred to as color filter on array (COA). As illustrated in FIG. 1 which is a schematic structural view of an advanced super dimension switch (ADS) mode array substrate adopting the COA technology, a metal layer 11, a gate insulating layer 12, an active layer 13 (a semiconductor layer) and a source/drain metal layer 14 are sequentially disposed on a base substrate 10 to form thin-film transistors (TFTs) and signal lines. A black matrix 15, a color filter layer 16 and a first transparent electrode 17 are disposed on the TFT, in which the black matrix 15 is disposed on the source/drain metal layer 14 and covers the area corresponding to the TFT. An organic layer 18 and a passivation layer 19 are sequentially disposed on the black matrix 15 and the first transparent electrode 17, and second transparent electrode 20 is disposed on the passivation layer 19. The ADS mode array substrate structure requires more patterning processes in the manufacturing process and hence needs complex processes.